crystalguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystalGuardians Wiki:Step-by-step guide to a Wikipedia base
As many people have an issue copying correctly from Wikipedia, this here is a precise step by step guide to how to copy properly from Wikipedia to the proper location, without messing up the history or content in the article when on a new Wikia ACG wiki. Bad Wikipedia Copying There are various factors that may make a Wikipedia copy, a bad edit. For most of these reasons you should follow the guide to copy a fresh page to replace that one and then merge whatever work was done there into the article. Ask for a Sysop's assistance in merging the page history. If the local Sysops have little experience with merging or splitting page history then feel free to ask Wikia ACG's Founder Dantman on his talkpage. ;No attribution :One of the absolute biggest mistakes made when copying from Wikipedia is not attributing. If you don't attribute to the article then you've added a GFDL Violation to the wiki and haven't helped at all. So always remember to use the template when you copy from Wikipedia. ;Editing before you save :When you edit the article before you save it to the wiki, even if you are just formatting the Wikipedia content to fit the wiki you mess up the article. You need to copy from Wikipedia and attribute, then save it. The formatting of the article comes afterwards. If you don't save before you start editing then not only is it increasingly hard to figure out what revision you copied from, but you remove important information from the article's history that may be needed by later editors to do important things to the page. ;Copying from a section when a full page is going to be copied :When an entire character list or information page with characters on it is intended to be copied, then copying individual sections into character articles isn't the proper way to copy. What should be done is the entire article should be first copied. Then individual sections should be moved one by one off the page into the other articles. When doing that be sure to note exactly where the article being created was copied from, and where the content in the section on the original page is going to. Otherwise you won't be properly attributing things and you've again made a GFDL Violation. Naming information On the Top-Level wiki in Wikia ACG you will not be using the same titles as the Wikipedia articles. The Top-Level wiki use a subpage structure with an ID for the universe the series belongs to and a / preceding the name of the article. See ACG Worlds for more information on ID's. Again feel free to ask Dantman if you are not sure what the ID for the universe should be. Pre-Copy Sometimes someone has already copied or created an article where you are going to copy to. But they did not do it correctly. (History may be missing, attribution may be missing, etc...) If someone has already created the article then follow these notes. * Before editing move the article to a subpage by adding /original to the end of the title. So if the article was at Naruto Uzumaki you would move it to Naruto Uzumaki/original. * After you have saved the Wikipedia version onto the wiki and are just starting formatting add a to the article right below the template to notify that the subpage's contents should be merged into the article. Copying # Open up the edit page for the article on the Wiki (remove any unneeded extras from the Wikipedia page title), and open up the permanent link to the current revision of the Wikipedia article. # Grab the Revision ID from the permalink's url in your address bar, and the article title. Put at the top of the edit form. # Copy the content from Wikipedia into the local edit box starting on the line after the template. # Save the article before any more editing to it. You can use a informative summary such as "Started article from Wikipedia, with attribution to a specific revision." Formatting